


Villain of My Own Story

by AriGoddessofNight17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17
Summary: "You don't mean that. "Tom shifted his body towards her."Oh dear little sister. I do. "His smile was cold.That was when Hermione decided that she'd take his life. Even if he tried to kill her in the process.





	Villain of My Own Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinjaFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFairy/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ninja!!!! 
> 
> I dedicate this fic to you!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a request that you wanted so yes enjoy it!!! Shuddap and take my love!!! XD ahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone else enjoy as well! 
> 
> Share your thoughts please :)

**_Villain of My Own Story_ **

  


**_Prologue_ **

  
  


Xxxxxxxxx

  


The phone rung out continuously. A loud obnoxious beeping sound echoing in the room. Despite the curtains blocking the sunlight, a small ray crept inside. Following a yellow golden hue across the room. Hermione tossed and turned, groaning into her pillow. It was too early for this. Her arm reaching for the phone.   
  
"Hello? " she answered, groggy with sleep.   
  
A brief silence started for a few moments until a male voice spoke out.   
  
"Good to hear your voice little _sister_ . "   
  
Chills erupted upon her skin. Her body going taut. The racing of her pulse thudding harshly within her ears.   
  
It wasn't possible.   
  
How could he have survived?   
  
Hermione couldn't fathom it.   
  
She licked her lips, trying to smooth out the dryness.   
  
"How did you survive the _killing curse_ Tom? "   
  
Cold laughter echoed and she bit her lower lip.   
  
"Mmmm nice _try_ , Hermione."   
  
The line went dead before she could say another word. Setting the phone down, hurriedly she threw back the sheets.   
  
A wave of fear wrapping itself around her.   
  
He was **coming** for her.   
  
She needed to **leave** .   
  
A loud knock at the door had her froze up in the midst of throwing on a thick black hoodie.   
  
The pounding of her heart stilled.   
  
Was he here already?   
  
Slowly, Hermione tip toed towards the door. Wand in hand. She tried to control her breathing.   
  
  
Then the door burst open with a strong force. Lights flickering, quite eerie. Hermione jumped back, terrified.   
  
Dark magic pulsed.   
  
A old lithe body falling forward.   
  
Tom suddenly coming into view.   
  
His tall frame stepping in. Dressed in muggle clothes. Dark hair tousled. Those brown eyes taking everything in. First nudging the body to the side.   
  
Hermione recognizing her landlord. Carrie. Tears welled in her eyes as she lurched forward. Blood coating her fingers.   
  
Tom sneered.   
  
" _Get up._ "   
  
Hermione pointed her wand at her step brother. Body shaking, from fear or anger; she didn't know.   
  
"How are _you_ alive? "   
  
Tom's face remained impassive. Not showing a hint of remorse. Silence stretching.   
  
She stared, he still appeared the same.   
  
Not a mark upon him. She recalled saying the words. The disbelief and betrayal flickering in those dark eyes. His body falling into waves of the sea.   
  
Those lips suddenly curved. Voice void of emotion.   
  
" _Rebirth_ , little sister. "

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the prologue but next will feature the beginning. Hope it was to your liking. Till next time :D


End file.
